


meet the family

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Liebgott,” David said politely. “What is this Mrs. Liebgott nonsense! I am not my mother-in-law! Call me Abigail or Ma! Since you will be part of the family anyway!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet the family

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for a - Web meets Lieb's family.
> 
> here's my take on it.

“How do I look?”

Joe glanced at his boyfriend sitting in the passenger seat; David angling his body towards Joe so the older man could look at him properly. Joe eyed him critically – looking from David’s perfectly coiffed curly hair to his usually smiling blue eyes that now glimmered with nervous energy. David was wearing his Sunday best – soft blue dress shirt that screamed “I am a professor.” and his slacks. ( _Seriously? Slacks? We are not going to the AA meeting. Joe had said this morning when he came out from the shower and saw David already clothed, fidgeting in front of the long mirror_.) He whistled lowly, “Hot damn,” Joe answered David’s question and he grinned when the other man rolled his eyes – but David was smiling again, his tensed shoulders relaxing, his blue eyes shining.

Joe focused on the empty road once again. It’s a balmy Sunday morning on April and Joseph D. Liebgott was bringing David Kenyon Webster to his childhood home to meet his parents for the first time.

*

After several more turns in the quiet suburban, they arrived at a cul-de-sac and a modest white colonial house stood in the middle of it where the road blossoms into a wide circle, ideal for impromptu baseball game and bike riding. The garden out front were filled with flowers in red, yellow and purple lining up the pavements that led to the house. There was a giant oak tree next it. David took in the surrounding, imagining little Joe climbing the tree and wheeling his bicycle to the road, yelling for his friends to wait up. Joe’s childhood home invoked the kind of nostalgic feeling in him – it invoked great memories that weren’t his own but he felt them greatly, it was the kind of feeling that David never experienced growing up in New York.

“Stop fidgeting,” Joe smacked David’s hand away from his perfectly coiffed hair as he pulled their overnight bag to the front door.

“I’m nervous,” David told Joe quietly.

“It will be fine. They will love you,” Joe leaned forward to kiss David squarely on the lips before opening the door and hollered, “Ma! Your favorite son is here!”

David followed behind albeit more slowly. Once he stepped inside, he understood that Joe grew up in a happy home. The inside of the house was neat – the windows were tall and the sunlight trickled in, lighting up the living room in a very calm manner. To the left, there were glass cabinets that proudly housed trophies and awards. The walls were full of framed photos – of Joe, of his three sisters, of Joe’s Ma and Pa. Photos from when they took family vacations together. Photos of graduations – photos of beloved grandparents. Photographic evidences about the Liebgotts and how they grew and prosper as a close-knit family.

David heard the sounds of cheering and loud laughter echoing from the kitchen and then he felt his body being pulled into a warm and soft body that felt like home and comfort. When the embrace loosen, David looked at the woman wearing the loose fitting maroon dress; her eyes reminded him of Joe’s – sharp, knowing, yet full of love. Her hair, gray at the roots and dark chocolate everywhere else, was pulled into a loose bun. She was beaming at him. Her warm hands rested on David’s shoulders, squeezing light. “You must be David! Look at you! Such a handsome face! Joe! Your boyfriend is so handsome! Are you sure he’s a professor? Not a Hollywood actor?“ David huffed out a short, pleasant laugh and when his eyes slid to Joe who was standing at the archway, he grinned easily and Joe looked at them with adoration in his eyes – the “I told you” were unspoken but David could see from Joe’s easy expression.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Liebgott,” David said politely. “What is this Mrs. Liebgott nonsense! I am not my mother-in-law! Call me Abigail or Ma! Since you will be part of the family anyway!” Abigail nudged David’s side playfully and he could feel his face blushing and Joe was grinning so wide his face was about to split.

“Ma stop harassing him,” Joe pushed himself off the archway, lazily hooking his arm around his Ma’s shoulder, throwing a wink at David and dropped a kiss on his Ma’s cheek. “I’m not harassing him, Joey. I’m stating facts here.” Abigail focused on David once more. “Come, David. You must be hungry. I’ve made lunch!”

With that Abigail Liebgott whirled into the kitchen leaving Joe and David standing in the living room. Joe looked at David, studying his still blushing face. “You okay there?”

“Your Ma is awesome,” David answered in a quiet awe and Joe grinned playfully, leaning forward to kiss David sweetly, his arms wrapped loosely around David’s neck.

“She likes you. I think by 11 o'clock, she will call all her friends from the synagogue to tell them that you’re now officially her son-in-law.”

“Joey! David! _Stop_ making out and get your asses in here!”

*

When they got around to sit at the table, the back door by the kitchen sink opened and in came a tall willowy man with a sharp voice, hollering, “Where’s my son?” and Joe got up from his seat, rounded the table and hugged Mort Liebgott firmly.

David noted that Joe was a carbon copy of his Pa. They were both tall with Joe towering his Pa slightly; skinny and the smile was sharp and Joe’s Pa eyes were trained on David and he might have squeaked a bit.

“You must be David,” Mort walked towards him, extending his hand and clasped his hand firmly before he pulled David into a hug similar to the one he bestowed on Joe.

For one moment David didn’t know how to react because his dad was never a fan of showing his affection openly like this. He knew his dad loved him but he also knew that his dad wasn’t a touchy-feely sort of guy. But this was not his dad and he slowly returned the hug, clasping his arm tightly around Mort’s bony shoulder, inhaling the faint smell of his aftershave and he felt comforting love coursing through his body. “It’s good to finally meet you. Our Joey talks a lot about you,” Mort thumped David’s shoulder lightly before he let go.

“He does?” David grinned, eyes looking at Joe.

“Oh honey, he keeps telling us how much of a great guy you are and how your eyes are so blue like the ocean!” Abigail interjected while she hip-checked her husband aside so she could set the food on the table.

“MA!” Joe hollered.

“What? As if you never told him that he has the bluest eyes you ever seen, Joey,” Abigail continued teasing Joe and David bit his lower lip, stopping himself from laughing as Joe’s cheeks were turning into a pretty shade of pink.

Lunch was a riot.

Abigail kept telling stories about what Joe did when he was growing up, ( _He climbed down the tree and fell on his ass and cried for an hour because he couldn’t sit. Oh! Remember the time you ripped your pants when Frank dared you to do split?_ ) ignoring Joe’s loud protest. Mort ate his food in silence, grinning easily when his wife dolled out another story about their son.

“So David. What are your intentions with my son?”

David was in the midst of swallowing his chicken and he choked a bit when Mort asked him that question. He was aware that Abigail had stopped talking, dabbing her lips while her eyes were looking from David to Mort. And he was aware that Joe was looking at him, unblinking, waiting to hear his answer.

“I love Joe,” David started. “He is such a great guy. I am happy when I am with him. I don’t know what will happen in the future, but right now, I want to make him happy. I’d do anything to make him happy when he’s with me,” he said as his blue eyes met Joe’s chocolate eyes. And Joe smiled softly at him, as Abigail squealed in delight and Mort nodded his head, satisfied David’s honest answer.

“I’m going to call my friends and tell them that I have a son-in-law and his eyes are so blue!” Abigail shrieked over Joe’s loud “Ma!”

David grinned as Joe rolled his eyes before mouthed “I love you” to him over his mom’s excited voice.

*

“Who are you?”

David lowered Joe’s comic book and spotted two little girls looking at him with big brown eyes.

“Urm…”

After lunch, Abigail and Mort went upstairs to take a nap and Joe – was somewhere in the house.

“Are you Uncle Joe’s boyfriend?” The older of the two girls asked and David felt relief because he thought that these girls were lost.

“Yes! I am David!”

And that was how David met Sarah and Wendy, Joe’s nieces that lived across the street.

When Joe stepped into the living room, he was greeted with the sight of David sitting on the floor, playing makeshift family with Sarah’s paper dolls with Wendy sat on his lap, giggling loudly when David did voices for each dolls.

The sight made Joe smile and he felt his heart blooming with love for David.

“Uncle Joe!” Sarah abandoned the paper dolls and launched herself at Joe and he caught her and hoisted her up groaning out a “You’re so heavy!” to which Sarah smacked her tiny hand against Joe’s shoulder and screamed, “I am not!”

David shuffled a bit to give space for Joe to sit and Sarah clamored into Joe’s lap and Wendy giggled when Joe tickled her face. And they continued playing with the paper dolls as Joe asked his nieces about school and their friends and about boys. ( _Boys suck! Sarah said in her high-pitched voice. But David is a boy. Joe pointed out and Sarah looked conflicted because she likes David because David plays with her and David makes funny voices and funny stories with her paper dolls. David is different. I love David! Sarah said finally and Wendy echoed the last statement. Yeah, well I love David too and he’s mine. Joe said and he leaned forward to kiss David on the mouth and both Sarah and Wendy said Eww! and David smiled against Joe’s lips_.)

*

Later – after dinner was eaten with Joe’s sister and her husband and their two daughters who lived across the street – David found himself in Joe’s childhood bedroom.

The walls were plastered with Joe’s favorite super heroes’ posters, his favorite rock bands when he was growing up and there was a tall floor to ceiling bookcase that housed all of Joe’s comic books. “Impressive,” David said as he took in the alphabetically arranged comic books.

Joe wrapped his arms around David from behind and ran his lips over David’s neck, humming into the soft skin.

“I love you,” Joe whispered as David leaned backwards to rest on Joe’s chest. “I’m so glad I brought you to meet my family. They love you so much and I’m pretty sure you’re now Ma’s favorite son.”

David laughed quietly and he turned around to face Joe, his arms wrapped loosely around Joe’s neck as he rested his forehead against his boyfriend. “Thank you for bringing me here. Your family is so wonderful. I feel like I have known them for all of my life,” David whispered and Joe closed the few inches gap between them by kissing David gently one, twice before he pressed his lips against David harder, tilting his head to the left to slip his tongue into David’s mouth.

“I’ve never had sex with anyone in here,” Joe panted and David groaned because they shouldn’t but Joe was grinding on him and David was weak as he let himself being pulled by Joe to the bed.

*

Later – after the sex and the separate showers; when Abigail and Mort were asleep – Joe brought David up to the attic stairs that creaked like a haunted house and out the access window to the roof. There they lay next to each other looking up at the moon hanging low over the night sky – sharing a cigarette and their fingers brushing lightly and their breathing in sync – no words were said between them, words were unnecessary, because right now as they lay next to each other, sharing warmth – they felt content, they felt alive, they felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141378826227/web-meets-liebs-family)


End file.
